Jungle Cat
by Hugo V
Summary: Catwoman tangles with Poison Ivy, resulting in a rare win/win situation. This is a sexy slash fic guaranteed to knock your socks off, providing you're wearing loose ones. *complete*
1. Cats and Mice

**Author's Note: I was originally going to title this "Forest Fire," but it seemed too corny. Having recently finished Arkham City (being a Batman fan long before that, mind you) I was inspired to right a crack fic on what might happen if Catwoman's encounter with Poison Ivy had gone differently, in another setting, with less clothes. Enough of my rambling, I hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Batman, nor any of its producers' affiliates.**

**Reader Discretion is Advised**

* * *

><p>Selina was caught in yet another bind, this one no different than the last. She had gotten the formula down pat: the cat is captured, usually by the day's Big Bad, then escapes with or without a little help from Tall, Dark, and Brooding. Yet, and this is a very big 'yet,' she was beginning to wonder if that last part was coming any time soon.<p>

Where was Batman? Selina was no damsel in distress, even the thought was laughable; but come on, hanging upside down by your feet can really suck. It felt as if a ten ton weight was strapped to her neck, condensing every blood cell in her body to her face - still confidently smirking, nonetheless.

"Well, well..." Poison Ivy began, rolling her eyes a bit. Normally she adopted a domineering attitude, but not now, Selina noted. Now, she was grinning, bringing a lady-like hand to hide her mouth. "How nice of you to stop by."

"Always a pleasure." Selina retorted, her cool expression never faltering. A thick, unyielding vine tightened itself around her ankles, keeping its captive suspended three feet or so above a flora-laden ground.

Ivy tucked an unruly strand of bright red hair behind her ear, taking slow, deliberate steps around her prisoner, obviously delighted with the situation. The smile on her face made Selina want to beat the ever loving hell out of her. She growled, or rather, hissed:

"Are you going to let me down, Ivy? Or should I get a book to read."

"Why can't we savour moments like this? You, in a position of complete submission, and me-" She sighed dreamily, leading Selina to think that something was most definitely wrong. Different. "Me, able to do whatever I _like_." Ivy clicked her tongue on the last syllable.

"And here I thought you were just a crazy, power-obsessed psycho bitch."

Ivy let loose a warm laugh, further mocking Selina's inability to do anything about her current predicament. The strong scent of flowers in the air was making her woozy, blocking out the finer attunement of her senses that could possibly help in forming an escape plan...

The greenhouse they were in let moonlight through its ceiling window panes, basking the scene in an iridescent glow when added to the plants' many reds, blues, and purples. It was spacious, and beautiful, but Selina could admire none of this. She was more concerned, and rightly so, with the thick tendrils now wrapped even tighter around her calves; the skin-tight suit she normally wore was becoming a nuisance, chafing uncomfortably in joint areas.

A sheepish minute passed by where Ivy simply strode around the room, occasionally stopping to erect a stem between her fingers to smell its petals. She was wearing her trademark one piece that seemed an affront to gravity, clinging neatly to her breasts, showing nearly _all _of her Spring green skin.

Selina struggled against her restraints, a fruitless endeavor made worse by the capturing of her arms. It was becoming increasingly clear that she was at the total mercy of her captor. Nervous, she was not, for whatever reason there was an alien assurance that no violence would take place tonight.

"What's the big idea?" Selina asked, her voice devoid of its usual sly charisma.

"I want to touch you right now and I'm not sure why..."

Selina's stomach flipped twice over, followed by a another three somersaults that earned a nine point five from the Russian judge. For now, she decided to play along. "Let me go and you can do whatever you want," she purred, before adding, for better or worse, "baby." Ivy raised a brow at this, not entirely believing her own sudden urges much less her enemy's promise.

She snapped her fingers, prompting the vines that held up Selina to slacken; just as the cat was about to ready her nails and pounce, they gripped firmly again, turning her right side up. The pressure in her head faded, now replaced with a dull, pulsating ache.

"Baby?" Ivy laughed. Selina imagined herself ripping free, tearing that contemptuous face to many, many pretty shreds. In reality, she was still unable to do anything but jostle from side to side. "My, my. You're quite the charmer."

Poison Ivy approached Selina at her own slow pace, glancing momentarily at a few lustrous spores, before pinching the zipper on her victim's leather suit. It ran down the middle, all the way past her stomach, and as Ivy pulled softly, no more than a twitch, Selina withheld a gasp. Her normal demeanor was becoming difficult to keep up.

"Something wrong?" Ivy teased, that perfectly frozen smile still arrogant as ever.

"I thought plants were asexual." Selina challenged.

"I'm not a plant." Responded Ivy in rare, surprising honesty. Selina pondered why out of all the things she could be submitted to - abuse, mutilation, mindless slavery - her ensnarer was more interested in cleaving that zipper lower, and lower, and lower, until it reached the start of its owners navel.

Alright, enough's enough. Where's Batman?

Selina fought wildly against her organic anchors, her fists whipping in every direction. She was broken from this crazy floundering by a strange sensation on her stomach; something warm and moist. Having been preoccupied with release, she hadn't noticed when Poison Ivy began to lay small, lingering kisses upon her bare midriff.

"P-Pamela?" Selina tried breathlessly, as if they were both children who had gone too far playing a game of make-believe. Wasted by overexertion, she could only offer a blank stare as Ivy trailed a thin layer of saliva ever upwards.

Their eyes met like a spark of electricity, green against green, rising panic against ferocious hunger. Ivy dove in again, biting tenderly at the right side of Selina's neck. She looked down at her attacker, directly into a mass of sweetly perfumed neon hair. "Pamela, oh... Stop, stoahhhh..." The word fell short in Selina's throat, raw, broken.

Poison Ivy continued her ministrations, pausing only to breathe between bouts of sharp nibbling. Her hands snaked along Selina's hourglass figure, ending at her shoulders. Ivy realized that keeping her prisoner bound while removing their cat-suit was an impossibility, and with another snap of her fingers conjured up two razor-sharp, leafy blades. They went to work dissecting -

"Pam! Wait!"

- and in mere milliseconds had Selina's former attire in ribbons below her kicking feet. Bits of leather floated like black snow to the ground as Ivy took in her sworn enemy's nude form, deliciously lithe and at her disposal. In any other situation she might humiliate her, but not now - she had only one thing in mind.

Selina wondered if she was being raped. It certainly didn't feel like rape, or how it was portrayed in the movies. There was no gruff beating, or hip-to-ass pounding - no sweaty death threats. She was, however, scared. It had been a long time since her last excursion, and that was with a partner of the opposite gender. Selina wasn't entirely opposed to the idea, and she had to admit that Ivy _was _exceptionally beautiful... Gorgeous even...

Ivy placed her hands forward like a fumbling teenage boy, grasping Selina's thick, heavy breasts - weighing them in her palms. The older woman's face went through many shades of red as she satiated herself, kneading clumsily all the while.

She ran a tentative nail down the crevice in Selina's abdominal muscles, which were powerfully defined without being masculine. Ivy, still tracing, looked up at Selina's expression; she seemed considerably less frightened, a strong blush gracing her cheeks beneath two half-lidded emerald eyes.

"Pamela, Ivy..." Selina breathed, no longer resisting, her vision clouded by a checkered kaleidoscope of intermingling colors. She felt as if she was in some bizarre dreamland, any stimulus threatening to startle her awake. Ivy brought a hand to sweep away a stray strand of black hair before kissing Selina softly on the forehead.

"You'll enjoy this, I promise." She said, before tilting her head and moving in, parting her ample red lips and bringing them to meet Selina's. The connection was firm, enticingly wet. Ivy pulled away, then pressed forward again, this time offering more to her captive's sealed mouth. With a small amount of prying she managed her way inside, running the tip of her tongue along Selina's teeth as if they were part of a pearly xylophone.

As this was happening, a glistening tendril slithered up Selina's bare legs, curling around her knees and between her inner thighs in the hope of coercing them to weaken their impenetrable lock. As Ivy continued to kiss Selina passionately, her constitution crumbled, as did her clenching. A fuzzy leaf began to slide itself over Selina's entrance, gently tickling the flesh beneath.

The appendage was soon joined by another more substantial tendril, hovering in wait for the perfect moment to penetrate. Ivy relished the way her flat stomach pressed flush against Selina's, absentmindedly chuckling to herself at an untold joke too personal to share.

"Mmmm..." Ivy's smile was evident in her drawn-out moan. "I need to catch you more often, Catwoman. What fun this is..."

"Guh," was all Selina could offer in response. It seemed appropriate, nonetheless. In a moment of clarity, she looked around the rooms expanse. The vivid flora had a life of its own, all pointing back to her naked body hanging as a sort of apogee, or shrine to which the plants payed their full attention. Every bloom was a spectator, providing an enthralled audience of brilliantly hued flowers. A twinkle of stars caught-

"Aaaauhhh!" Selina's scream echoed throughout the greenhouse, caused by the quick insertion of a vine that reached the end of her canal in record time. Poison Ivy shuddered in delight, content to resume her circling strut around the captured cat. The tendril now inside Selina began to work itself into a rhythmic pump, leisurely at first. "Oh god..." Ivy waited for the conclusion to that sentence, "YES!"

And smiled.

"I knew you would come around Catwoman, you just needed some incentive." As if on cue the vine picked up speed, alternating between rabbit-fast and turtle-slow in a spectacular show of agility. Selina's whimpers turned to moans, and those to fully fledged wails.

"Oh yes, Ivy, _ah, _IVY! Don't stop!" She demanded through the gaps in hot panting, sweat beginning to accumulate along her hairline. Selina felt the intense heat building up within her bucking hips, spreading to every sensitive nerve in her body. She now knew what raw ecstasy was truly like, such fantasy.

The bouncing, and jerking, and thrusting. Her mouth was dry as a desert; as she looked down at herself, it was not difficult to figure out where all the moisture had left to. Selina's breasts rose and fell like an empire, her heart thudding out a hysterical drum beat.

And then it happened. She came.

Selina felt like chicken soup, like the candle inside a jack o' lantern, like an atomic bomb. She closed her eyes and lived a million lives in a second, thousands of years culminating in a single moment of explosive, golden release.

"FUCK _**YES!**" _

Selina Kyle slumped over, gasping for air as dizzying pleasure ripped through her very soul, vibrating its outer fibres like the thrum of a guitar. Ivy almost clapped she was so in awe, making a mental note to include herself next time in the fun. Selina had finally stopped quaking three minutes later, occasionally wracked by a residual wave of bliss as she lifted her spinning head.

"That was..." Selina caught her breath. "That was..." Her breath ran away again.

"Hmmm?" Poison Ivy giggled. "That was what, darling?"

"So great."

In the morning Ivy would lend Selina clothes to wear, tuck a pink geranium in her hair, and give her a shy kiss goodbye. Until then, they had the rest of the night to learn what it really took to blossom - seven promising hours.

* * *

><p><strong>A review is like a flower. Leaf one. ;)<strong>

**P.S. Due to popular demand, I'll be writing another chapter. Stay tuned. :D**


	2. Jewels and Toxins

**Author's Note: Here's the second chapter by popular demand. Thanks for telling me what you thought about the last chapter, every review counts.** **Just a heads up to avoid any disappointment, there is NO, I repeat, NO sex in this chapter. It's building up to the next. Regardless...**

**Reader Discretion is Advised**

* * *

><p>Though much of her time, money, and effort was put towards maintaining wildlife preservations, it was a small habit of Selina's to go shopping every wednesday afternoon. She would cruise from store to store, browsing wares for either purchase or future theft, and take some much needed time to enjoy being herself: a high-class tigress with expensive tastes. The streets were relatively empty that time of day, save for a few of Gotham's pedestrians either out of work or skipping it, so she was never hindered by lengthy lines nor held up by argumentative patrons.<p>

Humming a whimsical tune to herself, Selina let her eyes scan over a multitude of lonely windows, most of which held some form of jewelry. Rubies, sapphires, and emeralds all glimmered in the midday sun, winking invitingly, saying, "Come try us on." Selina withheld the temptation, but only for a very brief second.

She pushed through the entrance to _Linda's_, a fleeting exhalation of cool wind caressing her face as she did so. Selina's gaze flit about the room in its naturally analytical style, taking note of all the essentials: entrances, exits, and security safeguards. A pretty blonde woman, possibly Linda herself, stood behind a far counter with practiced poise. She took notice of Selina and offered a glowing smile, as well as a, "Good afternoon, Miss!"

Though the rest of her seemed elegance incarnate, the blonde's voice bubbled with surprising warmth, almost eerie in its happy tone; the sound was more fitting to a young, overzealous child. Still, to Selina it felt refreshing in such a tired old city.

"Good afternoon to you." Selina replied with her own measure of enthusiasm. She walked with short, purposeful steps, hoping to find a worthy article. From her place at the counter, the high-spirited blonde watched her customer, the first of the day and most likely the last. This part of Gotham didn't get many visitors, but the rent was _just _cheap enough to pay for by means of a good sale, however infrequent. Feeling slightly antsy, she spoke up.

"Is there anything I might be able to help you with, Miss?"

"Selina," responded the woman, before adding, "Is what you can call me."

"Can I help you at all, Selina?" Asked the blonde, her smile never slackening. Selina naturally progressed around the room at her own comfortable pace, giving not a word to break the rising tension; nearly a minute passed before the saleswoman decided to repeat herself with obvious trepidation. "Is there - Can I help?" Selina slinked forward with feminine grace, running a long fingernail over an ornamental display case. She was a mere two feet from where her new friend was frozen, close enough to make out the title on her perfectly adjusted nametag. Linda indeed.

"Linda," Selina exclaimed, as if she had made some monumental discovery. "Lovely to meet you." She made her way closer, outstretching a hand for Linda to shake; she did so, and soon enough the two fell into friendly conversation. "How long have you been managing this sweet little shop?"

"About a month now." Linda replied cheerily. "It's been kind of tough, gotta' say." Selina was surprised at how easily the blonde opened up to a complete stranger. "You have absolutely _GORGEOUS _eyes," Linda's face lit up, "Are you looking for something that matches?"

"Actually yes, I am." Selina laughed, unable to ward off Linda's infectious gaiety. "A piece that'll fit green, or complement it." Linda set about rooting through the counter's drawers for a color pallette, eventually finding one pertinent to the situation. She fanned the many swabs, presenting a chromatically mismatched arrangement.

"Red! Red plays off green excellently." Linda suggested, poking two cards to the forefront. There were many 'reds,' though none explicitly named as such. There was 'adobe brick' and 'african sunset,' 'friendly door' and 'firetruck.' Selina felt more as though she was choosing fabric than a gem, a bit overwhelmed by the numerous options.

"This one." She decided after after a short pause. Linda inspected her customer's choice, placing a pair of tasteful frameless glasses on the tip of her nose to help see.

"Hmmm..." The blonde tapped her chin, deep in thought. "I know! I've recently received some charming Mexican Fire Opals that I'm sure would look absolutely darling on you." And with that, Linda left to rummage through her stock in a loaded closet. "I'll just be a minute!"

"Can't wait." Selina purred, taking advantage of the short interval to look over several different inlays. A golden specimen caught her attention, its design exactly what she was searching for. Impossibly perfect. "My, my." She leaned in, fluttering the lacy collar of her teal sundress. "Aren't you just the cutest." If jewelry could blush, Selina's target would be doing so in abundance.

Before she knew it, Linda was back in a flash, cradling a small orange-red stone in her palm. She pinched it between two fingers in a fashion that caught the light wonderfully, turning it to examine every individual imperfection, of which there were few. Though Selina had seen many a jewelers, she had to admit that Linda's store, while small, was certainly impressive. The opal's contours seemed ideal for the piece Selina was previously looking at - another fine stroke of luck.

"May I see this one?" She asked, motioning towards the golden inlay. Linda promptly retrieved it from its 'velvet walkway' cushion beneath the glass and placed it square on the table between them. Selina couldn't help but giggle a tiny bit in excitement, leading Linda to follow suit.

"Do you have any interest in the subject?" Linda questioned, referencing the piece's unique design. Selina nodded.

"Oh, quite a lot."

* * *

><p>In an abandoned stretch of Gotham on the opposite side of the city, Pamela Isley had set for herself a stringent goal: to stabilize the newly concocted Toxin W without any distractions. Her attention had never been a difficult thing to keep, but not recently. The tall glass panes of her greenhouse framed the streets beyond, those of which carried remnants of an earlier age, namely signposts and broken lamps. Not an inch was without some form of flora, taking on a spectrum of organic life during its time without maintenance. Ivy was doing quite well for herself, indeed.<p>

If she was correct, and Pamela was eighty percent positive this was the case, Toxin W would come to serve as Gotham's endgame. No grown man dressed as a bat could stop her, and though she had thought this with utmost certainty in the past, something deep within had changed. Pamela felt a real confidence, no longer hollow with false self-assurances. She was ready to take on the new day, the glorious new day when Nature's uncompromising roots would finally strangle the life from those who had desecrated her purity. So yes, Pamela resolved to allow no distractions. Her work was far too important to neglect on trifling matters, such as the Catwoman-

_-and what she was wearing right now. The curve of her puckering lips, so full. The swell of her breasts in the brilliant moonlight. That kissably delicious neck. The... the..._

Toxin W! Pamela reprimanded herself for losing herself so easily to-

_-those legs that went on for DAYS!_

No! She snapped out of the warm haze long enough to regain her footing in reality. It was not long enough, however, to completely do away with a lingering want to pack things in early, curl up in bed with a good book she didn't intend to read, and attend to her needs. It had only been a single night, but that smouldering in her stomach had never left; Pamela came to learn that it was truly inextinguishable. The week spent in the Catwoman's absence had dragged on painfully, holed up in a dank shed devoid of the sun. Plants needed light. Pamela needed Selina, or rather, what she could offer. It was a stubborn truth, but one she forced herself to accept. The sooner her... urges... were out of the way, the sooner she could return to terrorizing Gotham.

Though Pamela's realization came at an entirely inopportune time, there was very little anger. Within her chest struggled a strong sexual frustration, trying without success to free itself. It yelled at Pamela to track Selina down, regardless of how embarrassing it would feel to proposition sex. This, added to the fact that their last encounter was less than consensual, made for quite a distressing scene. In its most quintessential form, the situation was as follows: Pamela was stuck in her dusty greenhouse, removed from civilization, and Selina was out in public, removed from Pamela.

She groaned, unable and unwilling to bring herself to finish Toxin W. Her train of thought had left the station. In front of Pamela on a dumpy looking table sat rows of unattended beakers, caked with grime, fizzing shades of incandescent green. If they had suddenly transformed into a cabaret troupe of neon radishes, she would not have noticed. In this abject loneliness, there was nothing to Pamela but Selina. She needed to taste her, grip her, drink her in until full. And she was going to, with time. Good thing there was quite a lot of that going around lately.

As she crossed the divide between her overgrown city block of territory and the scarcely populated road beyond, the spring green of her skin melted into white, her hair taking on a less attention-grabbing shade of light orange. Before leaving her self-proclaimed 'lair,' she had replaced her form fitting one-piece with a far less comfortable business suit, shoulder pads and all. The people of Gotham knew her by appearance alone now, and though flattered, Pamela was also inconvenienced. Happening upon Selina was a long shot, but a shot nonetheless, and, never being one to wait around, Pamela decided to take it.

* * *

><p><strong>Things'll pick up in the next chapter, I promise. ;) <strong>


	3. Nights and Mornings

**Author's Note: This is the final part of Jungle Cat, tying up all of the one plot thread. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's not entirely PWP, mind you.**

**Discretion is Advised**

* * *

><p>Every nip she delivered down Ivy's neck sent electric tingles coursing through Selina's body; judging by her target's half-lidded, glassy eyes and slackened jaw, the effect was mutual. The lush four-poster bed on which they laid was an ocean of sheets that welled up around their flushed figures, cast in moonlight from an adjacent window.<p>

When Ivy gave an especially falsetto, "Ooh!" Selina smirked.

"Enjoying my hospitality?" She asked, her voice a deep-timbred purr. Its resonance caused Ivy to shiver, still half enthralled in the actions of her partner. While she herself enjoyed being on the receiving end, Ivy wasn't going to let Selina have all the fun.

With a graceful turn she switched positions, now looming over Selina; a predatory glint shone in her hypnotizing green eyes, locked on the patient woman below her. "Has anybody ever told you how condescending you can be?" Ivy questioned playfully, leaning down for a split second to pinch her captor's earlobe between her teeth.

"Says the girl who thinks plants are superior to humans."

"Only most." Ivy grinned, letting the weight of her nude form rest on Selina's. They both sighed in unison, grinning at the shared sentiment. The tops of their legs met before the plant-woman opened hers to slide further inwards. She could tell Selina was attempting, still, to maintain the facade of cool indifference, though the light biting at her lip was a dead giveaway of her inner self.

"Just relax, beansprout."  
>Mood status: critical.<p>

"Beansprout?" Selina deadpanned. Ivy nodded, repeating herself as she cooed the '_out_' into her ear.

Mood status: stable.

"Call me whatever you like." Selina slurred, giving in to the cocoon of simmering heat; it was an especially cold night in Gotham. Ivy, meanwhile, had resumed her exploration. She hung her mouth an inch from Selina's wanting skin, delighting in the power she had over the woman, helpless in her ecstasy.

"If I remember correctly," Selina began, eyes closed as she endured the restraint, "And I may not, the memory's a little hazy," She gasped, having trouble finishing her sentence, "It's _your_ turn to receive."

Ivy grinned at this, "How thoughtful." She dipped to meet Selina's open mouth, drinking deep of her tongue and lips. They bumped teeth, giggling slightly, drunk on each other's nectar. Ivy's heart swelled at the kiss, if it could even be accurately called that. They ate greedily, nourishing themselves, refusing to break before the other did. Selina's face reddened to a purple before she forcibly pushed Ivy back with a wet _shlop_, strings of saliva still linking them.

"Pam, darling, wait-" Selina tried, but Ivy had swooped down once more, pushing herself deeper almost viciously. They broke, _shlop, _ "Ah!" Selina cried, her head falling back - short black hair splayed in veins across the pillow. Ivy had progressed to sucking at the bend where her partner's neck and shoulder met, seemingly unstoppable in her abrupt, nearly frightening, burst of lust. Selina was reminded of crocodiles for some odd reason before her mind sank into nothingness, a willing victim to Ivy's torture.

"Oh, god. Pam!" She arched her back, pressing against the plant-woman as she navigated a knee between her legs, intent on retaliating. They locked. Selina surfaced for a second, confused. She steadied her libido to a quiet, background thrumming. "Pam?"

Ivy stopped, her confidence vanishing in a poof of unexpected bashfulness. Selina furrowed her brow, growing concerned. "Is something the matter?" Ivy shook her head, wordless, looking away - a blush spread on her cheeks. "Have I-"

"No." She interrupted.

"Can I-"

"No." Ivy cut Selina off again, even raising a blanket to cover her bare breasts. She spared a fleeting glance at her lover, choosing instead to silently scrutinize her fingernails as if they were the source of her intense discomfort. Selina observed this without a word, allowing Ivy the space she seemed to so desperately, suddenly need. A moment passed. And then two.

"Pamela," Selina said, curiosity getting the better of her, "If there's a problem I should know about, we'll just-"

"I'm a-" Ivy interjected, "I'm a-" Selina had never seen the woman so anxious - it bothered her. "I'm a-" She got the idea.

"You're a virgin."

"I'm a virgin." Ivy confirmed, her voice little more than a whisper. Though she was most definitely shocked by this development, Selina decided that it wasn't the time for twenty questions. She cupped Ivy's face gently in her hands, adjusting it to meet her own. She kissed Ivy on the forehead, then lower, on her nose. She continued to avoid Selina's gaze, still colored with embarrassment.

"Hey," Selina murmured in her most docile, least practiced tone, "It makes sense."

Ivy responded with an incredulous look, offended.

"That's not exactly what I mean," Selina continued, "You're powerful," She traced a finger from Ivy's stiff arm to the womanly curve of her hips, relishing each lingering inch, "Though it seems at times you've gone too far, it's just your fortitude shining through that mask of leaves and vines and crazy. You're dominant," Selina ran a hand through the valleys of Ivy's angular back, "And I think its sexy. I'm not surprised you've never been comfortable enough with a man to-"

"Are you done examining me?" Ivy asked, "I'm not so much wanting analysis right now as the taste of you on my tongue." She trailed off, connecting with Selina in a comparatively tame embrace. Ivy attempted to descend, only to be denied.

"It's _your _turn. Will you let me be fair?" Selina teased. Ivy paused as she deliberated, already knowing the answer.

"Take me." Ivy said melodramatically, hiding her true fear without success. Selina, straight-faced, looked her square in the eyes, begging for honesty. Her voice softening, Ivy mewled, "_Please, take me_." A modest smile grew on Selina's face, imploring Ivy to say it again. She caved, "Take me, please."

Appeased, Selina headed south. Ivy calmed her frayed nerves, waiting for what she imagined to be, if the movies or books were any indication, pleasurable enough to make movies and books about. She giggled a small bit at the revelation that she was about to get 'eaten out,' or rather, that was the idea. The suspense had built to an almost unbearable degree, Selina's inaction prompting Ivy to ask, frustrated, "Hello?"

Ignition. Ivy shuddered as sparks ran between her inner thighs. It was not so much pleasure as a flat, warm sensation that gradually began to rise in temperature. Ivy placed her palms on the sides of Selina's head, that of which was frozen in hesitation; Ivy reassured her with a tender nod and smile. Selina cast herself away from Ivy's steady gaze - viewed between the valley of the woman's breasts - as she made the plunge.

Contact.

"Oh, god_damn_!" Ivy gave a husky yell, pushing herself forward as she sunk into what could only be described as, "Yes!" She clenched the muscles in her groin, encouraging Selina to give it her all. "Oh," Ivy moaned as Selina picked at the darkened folds of her Spring green nethers like a bird at an especially juicy, inviting worm. "Deeper, please."

Selina came up for air, but was quickly forced to return to work by an authoritative hand. In a humorless monotone, the plant-woman repeated, "I said deeper." Selina laughed at this mid-lap, the vibrations causing Ivy to whimper in delirious bliss. Pioneering uncharted lands, she claimed Ivy's clitoris with a sharp clasp. The resulting sound was somewhere between a fragmented fire alarm and a hiss.

Ivy felt like captured sunshine, like a goddess in paradise. Her mind was empty to all but the shrill siren's call of _more oral sex, please. _To Ivy, Selina represented all the scents and stimulations of forbidden Gotham city streets, and she was a vessel for which to retain them, to worship them _up close from afar_ until sore and breathless in a damp nest of blankets. "Yes!" Ivy held on to the buzzing threat of release, not letting it overpower her so much as to lose all control and burn out before the time was right to; she knew, from some forgotten source, that women could have multiple orgasms; regardless, she wanted the first one she shared with another person to be somewhat special.

Selina licked clumsily, fresh to the exciting experience as Ivy was. The woman she grasped in her mouth tasted tangy with just a fine hint of salt. 'That description could be equated to a marguerita,' she thought inappropriately, 'but it's accurate.' She dove and swam in Ivy's vagina, half-coated with saliva, the other half a glossy natural lubricant. When vibrant fireworks burst behind her closed eyes, she figured that oxygen was sorely lacking. Selina emerged from Ivy's shell long enough to steal a much needed breath, and ask a question, "How am I doing?"

Panting, beyond the ability to think of words much less say them, Ivy rolled her neck in a gesture that Selina took as, "Pretty damn great." She murmured, "Keep going." Selina gladly obliged. She soon returned to her ministrations, paying equal attention to every centimeter of sensitive flesh, caressing and massaging. Above her was a symphony of cries, a cacophony of yelps, an orchestra of vocalized sexual nirvana finally being played before a live audience by an inept pair of lips. "Eat all of me," Ivy managed just barely.

"There you go with the dramatics again," Selina said, but it came out too muffled to hold any clarity to Ivy, deaf in her pulsating. Ivy's choked whines became white noise as she reached the bottleneck, the infinitesimal millisecond of nothing before the floods rolled in, thundering like a tsunami sent to carry her away to pure white. All of her cells sung in perfect harmony, and, for a fleeting moment, Ivy was satisfied. She collapsed, relieving her tautness; a thin layer of sweat hung on her skin, weighing her into the saturated, wet linens.

With some difficulty, at a snail's pace, Ivy sat upright. A sheet clung to the perspiration on her shoulder blades, hanging like a cape. Even after a minute, her heart refused to slow. "Was that - oh," Her body was wracked by a late wave of pleasure, "Ah, just, okay." Ivy laughed, as if she was simultaneously trying to balance herself against the static of everything that just happened while making sense of it in her tired brain. "Can I -" Another laugh, this one more of a throaty chuckle.

"I'm glad I could help, Pamela, baby." Selina slid to her lover's side, accepting the arm that stretched to wrap around her. She looked up, Ivy shortly meeting her halfway. "That was certainly something." They exchanged a smile, followed by a shameless kiss. On this occasion, Ivy was the first to pull back.

"Does this mean I'm no longer a virgin?" She asked mischievously, her confidence renewed, "Or will we have to try a few more times? - just to finalize everything." Ivy grinned, leaving Selina to sigh in disbelief.

"You're not exhausted?"

"And _I_ thought you had stamina," The plant-woman pouted, faux-unimpressed. With a single, fluid movement, Selina grabbed Ivy by the shoulders and pushed her flat on the bed, her body now horizontal against the mattress; Ivy felt the moisture from their previous excursion cooling beneath her. "So assertive," She growled, a feral glint in her stare, "What are you going to do? Mount me?" Selina did exactly that, positioning herself, with the speed and athleticism of a practiced thief, upon Ivy's surprised face.

"What were you saying?" Selina inquired politely, settling her hips into a comfortable position. After orienting herself, she glanced down at a very nonplussed Poison Ivy. "Where'd your stamina _go!" _It was meant to be a question but came out as a fluctuated exclamation as Ivy bit into Selina, not sparing a second before thrusting her tongue inside the hot, welcoming pouch above her. "Hell _yes! _And Pammy," She paused, waiting for instructions, "No vines this time, thanks."

Selina began to grind, her flexibility coming into play as she effortlessly swooped in long, sensual arcs against Ivy's mouth. Adoring fingers threaded through Ivy's red tresses, kneading away. Her gentle to-and-fro made its gradual transition into forceful bucking as Selina began to lose her composure, more immediately responsive to stimulus than her partner. Ivy raised her hands to cup Selina's writhing ass, constantly tensing and untensing to an improvised rhythm. She did her best to match Selina's impressive energy, but it was clear who was playing the submissive part. Ivy resigned herself to the uncomplicated feat of watching, and watch she did.

Before her, past the flowering banquet on which she feasted, was a tower of intoxication. Selina whipped her short black hair every which way with erratic, erotic abandon, up and down, up and down, as if riding on an especially pleasing carousel. It was a beautiful sight to behold, a palpable act of trust. Ivy could sense the end drawing near, and as Selina sped up, snapped her thighs together and clenched, she lapped with equal intensity. Selina's frame trembled, enduring a wave of soundless ecstasy that traveled from the top of her head to the tips of her feet several times over. She toppled gracelessly to the bed, dehydrated and heavy as lead.

Ivy took the initiative, straddling her weary lover who could only raise a brow in a surprised admission of defeat. The plant-woman rested her elbows next to Selina's ribs, dreamy-eyed as she licked her own lips clean with deliberate laziness, savouring the flavor not yet gone. "You're delicious." She breathed.

"You're undefinable." Selina giggled uncharacteristically, high on the endorphins in her rushing blood. They twisted themselves to cuddle, Ivy assuming the role of big spoon. Selina nestled into her lover's stomach, entwined in a happy tangle of limbs as fatigue set in. Within minutes they had both fallen into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning's lethargy, for Ivy at least, was broken by a swift whipping of fabric. 'Gotham's sunshine is more yellow than golden,' Ivy noted as she shielded her unadjusted eyes, blinking against the intrusive light. She made a sleepy attempt to draw the curtains to no avail, slumping forward with a huff.<p>

"I thought you'd never get up, it's almost nine." Selina scolded jokingly, sitting herself at the edge an untidy mountain of linens. Ivy responded with a groan, crawling beneath it.

"Cats nap every chance they get, don't be the exception." She said, muted by her coverings. Selina simply chuckled, hurrying off.

"I have a life outside of crime, darling." She called to Ivy from another room; Selina returned to find the plant-woman performing her best seductive lounge, completely and unabashedly naked. She scanned absent-mindedly over her wide hips and spilling breasts - their evocative greens illuminated by the windows - before shaking herself back to reality.

"The night doesn't have to be over yet, kitty cat."

"I'd be more tempted if you didn't smell like a portuguese fishermen." Ivy's face fell. "There's a shower just through there," Selina motioned to an open door before vanishing to the kitchen. Muttering tame curses, Ivy entered the bathroom and stepped below a stylishly modern set-up, sparing no time twisting its corresponding knob on the wall. She shivered beneath a jarring cascade of icy water, that of which eventually heated to a bearable level. Ivy let a small moan escape her mouth - her pores, more plantae than animalia, screamed out in collective thirst. All evidence of the prior night evaporated: the scent, sweat, and inklings of lipstick poured down the drain at her feet. Ivy was almost sad to see it go. Almost.

After lathering, shampooing, rinsing and luffa-ing, Ivy left the shower; she found a finely stitched, brown-sugar towel and secured it loosely over her chest. Selina, busy with her morning preparations, nearly knocked Ivy over on her way to the dresser. They blushed at the sudden closeness, caught in the trap of exaggerating small embarrassments in the shadows of larger ones. Selina reached her destination, pulling a drawer to rifle through its contents.

"Why so impersonal?" Ivy's aloof tone belied the tiny bit of hurt she felt inside at Selina's sharp inattention. Her expression changed to confusion when Selina turned to present a grey-blue, lavishly velvet box; _'Linda's' _was etched on its top in silver print. "You," Ivy stammered, "You got me something?" She asked, hopeful.

"Indeed I did." Selina offered an earnest smile, bending the cover to reveal a golden necklace. It ended with a broad, glimmering leaf containing a gem that complemented Ivy's unique skin and hair hues perfectly. Selina guided her awe-struck lover to a nearby mirror, removing the jewelry from its house; she disconnected the latch, helped the chain to its place, and hooked it. Ivy was speechless, staring at her reflection.

With an intimate motion, Selina swept the towel from Ivy's body to where it pooled on the floor. They stood, observing themselves and each other as if for the very first time. Vulnerable. Exposed. "The color is called, 'friendly door,'" Selina whispered fondly, stroking Ivy's sides from where she leaned behind her. They kissed.

"I wonder where it leads."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that. I attempted to write the best CatwomanPoison Ivy slash fic out there. Did I fail/succeed? Tell me, please. ;) **


End file.
